Aubrey Posen's Mothers' Days
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Glimpses of a significant Mothers' Days in Aubrey Posen's life. I don't own Pitch Perfect


Author's Note: I know, I know, I'm horrible. Smeg699's ongoing hiatus is causing me to not want to write. He and I continue to have words. Look for a couple announcements to come in the next eight days is all I can say right now. Trust me, I'm beyond furious. You want to see me get back to writing, like I keep saying go urge him to get back to writing, he'll listen to you, maybe. Anyway, I asked my good friend BeChloeIsLegit to give me a prompt to try and see if it could stir something, she suggested I do a Mothers' Day one shot. Let's see what I do with it shall we? Oh, I should mention, I ignore the third movie because I refuse to see it because of all the queerbaiting. All that being said, happy belated Mothers' Day to all the moms out there.

* * *

Aubrey Posen has long had complicated feelings about Mothers' Day. Sure when she was a little girl, she loved doing nice things with her older sister Janet for their mother, but as Aubrey got older, that all changed. Specifically, when Aubrey came to realize that she's gay. Despite Janet's promise to protect her as much as she could, Aubrey lived in fear of being disowned. This more than anything drove Aubrey to strive to be the best she could be, to seek their approval in other aspects of her life, hoping it would be enough. When asked if she had a boyfriend, she brushed it off as being too busy to have one. Things came to a head when she was 16 and her parents tried pushing her towards the son of new friends of theirs. She and Janet were taking their mother to their favorite seafood place for lunch on Mother's Day, and they just so happened to run into him and his mother. The mothers insisted on a table for five. Just as soon as they tried playing matchmaker, Aubrey snapped.

"God damn it mom, I'm never going to go out with anyone named Conrad ever!" Aubrey exploded. "Or any boy for that matter. I'm a lesbian, that's why I don't have a boyfriend."

Janet smiled, proud of her sister for finally standing up for herself. Conrad and his mother had shocked looks on their faces.

"I can't believe you've been trying to set me up with a dyke." Conrad muttered under his breath. Aubrey's mother glared angrily at him.

"Apologize to my daughter right now and then get the hell away from us." Aubrey's mother demanded.

"Whatever, I'm over it." Conrad rolled his eyes. His mother glared at him. "Fine, sorry."

"I'm so sorry, Cynthia." Conrad's mother said, standing up from the table and pulling him up with her. "I hope we can put this behind us."

"We'll talk another time." Cynthia said. She turned towards Aubrey and tentatively took her hand. "I'm sorry Aubrey I had no idea. And I'm sorry if you felt like you had to hide this from us. It's perfectly ok if you want to date girls. If we had known, none of this would have happened. We want what's best for you. So now we know. We won't try and set you up with boys."

"You don't have to set me up with girls, either." Aubrey said, squeezing her mother's hand.

"I make no promises." Cynthia replied with a smile.

Things got easier from that point. Aubrey still did all she could to get her father's approval, but she at least didn't have to hide who she was anymore. She briefly dated a girl on her high school's basketball team, but they broke up instead of trying to maintain a long distance relationship during college. Aubrey met Chloe the day they moved into their shared dorm room. Aubrey had, at first, thought of pursuing something with the redhead, but as time went realized they were destined to be best friends for life. This was driven home during their senior year when they met the women that would end up becoming their wives.

Chloe had fallen hard for Beca when she first saw the brunette at the activities fair, and their infamous shower incident sealed the deal, causing Chloe to immediately end things with her boy toy of the moment. Aubrey and Stacie took a slightly different route. It was obvious Aubrey found Stacie attractive when she walked out on stage. But Aubrey resisted temptation at first. The brunette's reputation factored into it sure, but as they got to know each other, they realized how perfect together they were. It certainly amused Aubrey's mother and sister to no end that Stacie's last name was Conrad. The two couples ended up having a double wedding a year after Beca, Chloe and Stacie's graduations. They settled in houses very near each other. They weren't neighbors, but they could be at each others' house within ten minutes.

Unbeknownst to either couple, they both decided to try and start families around the same time. Chloe was the first to get pregnant, in time for them to organize a Mothers' Day gender reveal party. It went off without a hitch, Chloe gushed with excitement when the cake was cut and they saw pink. Along with the cake, champagne was also being passed around.

"Don't worry Jessica, I got sparkling cider so you and I could have something to celebrate with." Chloe said, passing a glass to the blonde who was seven months pregnant. "You and Ashley must be so excited, your little one will be here so soon."

"We're thrilled." Jessica agreed, nodding her head as she accepted the glass. "I'm not sure who's more excited, me or Ashley. She's been waiting on me hand and foot, making sure everything's ok and I'm safe. I've never loved her more."

"I bet." Chloe smiled at her. Over the blonde's shoulder, she noticed Aubrey try and discreetly hand Stacie her glass of champagne. "Everything ok Bree?"

"What?" Aubrey asked a bit startled. "Everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I just saw you give Stacie your champagne." Chloe said. As soon as the words left her mouth, it clicked. "Oh my god Bree, are you pregnant?"

Aubrey looked at Stacie and raised an eyebrow. Stacie smirked and nodded her head. "Yes, I'm just at the 12 week mark but we didn't want to steal your thunder."

"Nonsense Bree." Chloe said, hugging her friend. "You're going to be a mom too, this is your day as much as much as it is mine."

"Thanks, Chlo." Aubrey smiled, taking Stacie's hand.

"Just think, if you and Jessica both have girls, they can be Bellas together. Oh, please be a girl" Chloe cooed, putting a hand on Aubrey's stomach. "And, if preferences line up, maybe they could end up together."

"Slow your roll Chlo, they haven't even been born yet." Beca joined the conversation, putting an arm around her wife's shoulders. "Seriously though, congrats you to. I'm sure you'll be great moms. Otherwise, we wouldn't have chosen you two to be whatever we decide to replace the word 'godmother' with."

"Really?" Stacie asked excitedly. She pulled Beca into a hug. "You have no idea what that means to me. to us."

"Yes really." Chloe said getting a hug of her own from Stacie. "We were going to tell you when we figured it out, but you're our best friends, you mean the world to us."

"And we could say the same thing." Aubrey said, putting an arm around Stacie's shoulders. "This will go down as one of my most favorite Mothers' Days ever."


End file.
